In a Rush
by MUSHed potato
Summary: a sort-of-tomboy from Ryonan High who is so obssessed with Sendoh goes to Shohoku after being kicked out and she fell in love with Rukawa...although at first it was hate at 1st sight. Please read and review! No yaoi! ^_^ taken from the song "in a rush".
1. Prologue

Rukawa's a bit OOC here so, if you like the serious Rukawa, you'll hafta bear with it a bit. I mean, at least he's still a bit serious. Y'know, half- serious. ^_^  
  
Foreword: Do you know the song "In a Rush" (It came over me in a rush, when I realized that I love you so much, that sometimes I try but I can't tell you why, what I feel, what I deal inside. blah blah)? Well, just read on to understand why it was entitled as such. ^_^  
  
Genre: romance, drama and humor (sorry if the humor's dry) Rating: PG-13  
  
Prologue  
  
I heard a ringing sound. Damn. it's school time once again.  
  
I tried to get up and fix myself though my mind still didn't wanna.  
  
After I was done fixing up myself, I was already ready to go to school.  
  
I got some bread from our breakfast table and started to leave. "Honey, aren't you gonna eat here?" my mom asked me.  
  
"Nope. I have to leave. I'm late," I said.  
  
"Good luck in school," she told me.  
  
Good luck? Why? I just shrugged it off. Geez, I think I'm just not myself today. Drat!  
  
As I was walking, I passed by the house near ours. I tried to peek inside. Shoot. He's not inside. He must have left. I sighed.  
  
Then, I saw somebody from my school. "Koshino!" I called him.  
  
"Oh Rei, hi! What's up?" he asked me.  
  
"Nothing much." I smiled at him.  
  
"By the way, why did you pass by here?" he asked.  
  
"Because it's the route to my school," I answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your school???" Koshino asked.  
  
"Yeah, MY SCHOOL. Why?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
He laughed. "What's your school?"  
  
"Ryonan High! Why?" I asked. Sheesh, he's getting weird.  
  
"Really? Cool uniform you got there, huh?" he laughed harder.  
  
I looked at my uniform. Shoot. I turned red.  
  
"Ryonan was your school last week but now it ain't anymore!" Koshino cried.  
  
Oh yeah. I forgot. I got kicked out of Ryonan High just last week. and now I'm already in.  
  
"The way to Shohoku High is over there, not here! You just wanna pass by the house of-"  
  
"Shut your mouth, Koshino!" I cried.  
  
"Whoops!" he laughed.  
  
"Fine, laugh at me! You'll be sorry if I knock you out the next time I see you!" then I left him. By the way, he is Hiroaki Koshino, a sophomore basketball player in the Ryonan High School Team.  
  
I sighed. I don't know how to live without seeing my beloved in the school campus. My beloved-  
  
"Hey Rei! Good luck at Shohoku!"  
  
"Akira! T-t-t-thanks." I stuttered. I turned profusely red. Oh Akira. I really love you sooooo much. *sigh*  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Well, listen, I gotta go now. Bye!" And he ran off.  
  
I stood there, looking at Sendoh run. He's a seventeen year-old sophomore at the Ryonan High. I've had this major, major, major crush on Sendoh since God knows when. Yup, he lives in the house beside ours. When I was still from Ryonan, I would pass by their house and peek at his bedroom to see if he was still there. I can also see his room from my bedroom window. Sometimes, we would talk to each other from our bedroom windows just to greet each other or to talk about the latest happenings in sports, especially about the sport that we both love, basketball.  
  
His full name is Akira Sendoh. His intense love for sports especially for basketball makes him a very good player. He can play any position, but the usual position he has is the forward position. He is the ace player of Ryonan because his flexibility and exceptional skills make him an outstanding player.  
  
By the way, before I forget, I'm Rei Sanada. I'm a high school freshman and I'm sixteen years old. I come from a family of well-known sportsmen, my dad and uncles having been in the National Basketball Team of Japan. My mom, Kasume Kusanagi, was a popular swimmer who won awards around the world in several Olympic events. Before Sendoh, my brother, Hisoka Sanada was the ace player of the Ryonan High Basketball Team. Actually, he was already accepted into the National Basketball Team of Japan, too. They were just waiting for him to graduate from high school. He was already a senior then. But unfortunately, after the first round of the Kanagawa Finals, he got into a car accident. He died shortly. After that, the Ryonan Team lost in the last final round. They weren't able to get into the Inter-High Competition. He wasn't even able to graduate, and it was only three months to go before his graduation. My dad also died in a car accident. I don't know why, but maybe basketball and driving don't mix. Oh well.  
  
Enough about that. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Asshole Seatmate  
  
Anyway, as I approached Shohoku High, I felt really weird. I went to Ryonan for the first month and two weeks of my freshman year and there I was at Shohoku after being kicked out. Boy, I tried to do so damn well in the Ryonan entrance exam and now they kicked me out! Argh.  
  
Whoa, news sure have wings. When I went there, it seemed like everybody was talking about me.  
  
"She's the boy bully at Ryonan High,"  
  
"She kicked boys' butt there! Don't go near her!"  
  
"The sister of the Ryonan Ace Sanada? Sheesh!"  
  
"What a tomboy!"  
  
"Her dad was my dad's fave player. Too bad that girl's a tomboy."  
  
My blood boiled at the whispers of the people. I faced them all with an annoyed face.  
  
"Listen, if you can't keep your voice down, better not whisper cuz I can hear you all!" I shouted then stormed away.  
  
Freaks!  
  
I looked for my section. They said I would stay at. First Year Section Ten. (1-10)  
  
When I went in, classes have already begun.  
  
"Miss Sanada?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir," I said.  
  
"Stay here." He pointed to a seat at the back.  
  
"Thank you," I said. As I put down my stuff, I looked at everybody. They were all looking at me with different stares. I raised my eyebrow. "Could you all stop looking?" I snapped. Then they instantly turned to their books.  
  
Freaks here, freaks there, freaks everywhere!  
  
Then, I looked to my left. There was a dark-haired guy. He was sleeping.  
  
"Who's this sleeping idiot?" I asked my seatmate at my right.  
  
"Uh, better not wake him up. Or else." He said, shaking.  
  
"Huh? Who does he think he is? God?" I snapped.  
  
"Well, he's scary when you disturb him from his sleep," the seatmate said, trembling.  
  
"Duh, I'm not scared. Sleeping people disturbs my conscience, especially in class," I put my hand on my chin.  
  
"Well, it's up to you," he said.  
  
"What's this freak's name?" I asked.  
  
"Kaede Rukawa," he said. "He has a really quiet and serious nature but." he paused.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
".He can play really good basketball. He is the Shohoku Team's ace."  
  
"What? Yeah right!" I cried.  
  
"Well, it is right."  
  
"I have seen better stuff than the toilet," I told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I've had at least five school ace players in my family. The latest one being-"  
  
"The late Hisoka Sanada," someone said.  
  
"Yeah-huh?" I was surprised. It was that sleeping freako.  
  
"So you're awake." I said, hands on my waist.  
  
"Well, I can hear conversations even if I'm asleep." He answered. "That's another one of my special talents."  
  
"Hah!" I laughed. "So you know my bro, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Yup. And your dad and uncles and cousins too." He said. "You have four uncles in the National Team. Your mom is Kasume Kusanagi, the famous swimmer." He said.  
  
"You know my family very well, I suppose," I said smugly.  
  
"And I know you're the tomboy kick-out from Ryonan High." He added and then faced the left.  
  
"ARGHHH! You big annoying asshole!" I cried.  
  
"I was just saying what I heard." He said.  
  
I stood up and almost punched him when he added something.  
  
"I also heard you were a two-time softball MVP. And a basketball MVP too in the junior ladies' league. I admire you."  
  
"Well of course. I'm the greatest." I told him egoistically.  
  
"But still, you're a tomboy." He said.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!" the teacher shouted.  
  
We looked at the teacher.  
  
"Both of you go out and contemplate on what you've done!"  
  
Rukawa and I looked angrily at each other. Then we both stomped out of the classroom.  
  
+++ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What a Jerk!  
  
"Look at what you've done! I was trying to keep a good reputation but now you ruined it all!" I cried.  
  
"Get real. The first minute you stepped here I know you don't have that 'good reputation' anymore. And besides, you started it." Rukawa argued while looking at the other side.  
  
"I did not!" I shot back.  
  
"Yes you did. I wasn't doing anything to you and there you were, calling me a 'sleeping idiot'. That ain't fair." He reasoned out.  
  
"Well, sleeping people in class disturbs me. Likewise, people in Ryonan don't sleep in class." I told him.  
  
"Well, face it. You're not in Ryonan anymore. This is absolutely NOT Ryonan. This is Shohoku." He pointed out. "Moreover, people in Ryonan are stuck-up like that Akira Sendoh."  
  
I looked at him with my hands on my waist. His words sure made me mad. "What did you say?!"  
  
"I said Akira Sendoh is stuck-up." He repeated.  
  
"How dare you call him stuck-up! You have absolutely NO RIGHT to call him that! He's a VERY nice person! I bet you're saying that because you're jealous of his looks and skill! You have absolutely none of it! Not even a speck of it! Sendoh is the best player in the prefecture and even if you're the ace player of this school you have no chance of beating Sendoh. You're a loser." I criticized him as much as I could. "Furthermore, he's well- known in the prefecture while I have never even heard of your name."  
  
Rukawa couldn't speak. He looked mad. "How come you're saying that?"  
  
"Because he's my friend! For your information, Sendoh is a family friend. He's is a friend of mine. You have no right, Rukawa." I snapped.  
  
"Fine. Let's just see who wins in the practice game of Shohoku vs. Ryonan. Anyway, I'm sure you'd be rooting for your beloved school." Rukawa said in an unexpressive tone. "But I swear, I'll beat that Sendoh."  
  
"We'll see." I said smugly. The recess bell already rang. I turned away with a self-satisfied grin on my face.  
  
I have won again against a guy. Hah!  
  
+++  
  
I was on the way home. I still couldn't believe I lasted a day at that Shohoku High. I have met some people, one of which are Takenori Akagi and his sister, Haruko. They're both nice, but Akagi sure scared the hell outta me with his scary face and big physique.  
  
That Rukawa guy sure annoys me out. How I despise that awful scumbag! Good thing Akagi ain't like that dope.  
  
Well anyway, I was walking when I came upon Sendoh. He greeted me first.  
  
"Hey Rei!" he waved to me.  
  
"Akira! Hello," I called out. He went to me.  
  
"So, how was school?" he grinned at me. (Oh how I love his charming smile. *sigh and drool*) "Was Shohoku great?" he asked.  
  
"Oh it's okay. But of course, nothing beats Ryonan," I said, sort-of sadly. Sendoh put his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. (*Oh my gosh!!!!!*)  
  
"It's okay. I know you'll get to like it there, too. Besides, it's just your first day. I know there'll be more to come." He said in his cool and smooth voice. He looked at me. "By the way, how were the people?"  
  
"Oh they're okay. At first they were all scared but everything turned out quite fine." I said.  
  
Sendoh laughed. "Of course people would be scared! You kicked boys' butt back in Ryonan! But that's just a first reaction. I know they'll get to like you a lot." He held me closer to him. I savored the embrace. Oh Sendoh. how could you be so stupid not to know what I feel? We have known each other for more than ten years but still it's like you don't even know me at all. When will you feel the same for me?? When?!?  
  
"Hey Rei! Are you still with me?" I suddenly heard him ask.  
  
I got startled and turned to him, wide-eyed.  
  
"You seemed to have a far thought awhile ago. Mind if you share it with me?" he asked with a smile. His arm was still over my shoulder. I sort of got annoyed. Such an oblivious fool.  
  
"Oh it was nothing. I just have an annoying seatmate named Kaede Rukawa." I said.  
  
Sendoh looked surprised. "Rukawa? I think I've heard of that name already. Though I'm really not sure when." he thought for a while. Then his eyes sparkled. "I remember!" he took my hand.  
  
"What do you remember?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Rukawa is the ace of Shohoku, they say!" Sendoh told me.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I'm not convinced." I said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I think your dad and your brother and your other uncles studied in junior high at the Tomigaoka Junior High, right?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so. And if my memory serves me right, my brother became the captain four years ago. And my dad became MVP too, I think." I said. "What's the connection?"  
  
"Because Rukawa came from Tomigaoka too last year." Sendoh smiled. "He was the team captain."  
  
"What?!? Good thing I didn't wanna enter the Tomigaoka before! I opted for a different school, just to make a difference!" I heaved a sigh of relief. "Besides, I hate that darn Rukawa!"  
  
"You hate Rukawa? And why?" Sendoh asked me. "He makes me very, very, very curious." He added with a mysterious tone.  
  
"Well, I was sent out of the classroom because of him. It's a long story but believe me, it's annoying! He sleeps in class all the time!" I cried.  
  
Sendoh laughed. "Well, forgive him. He plays basketball to the fullest so maybe that's why he falls asleep just about anywhere."  
  
I crossed my arms. "I don't care. He even said you are stuck-up and he wants to beat you in the practice game."  
  
Sendoh smiled with a certain gleam in his eye. "This makes me more mystified of him. Serious but talented. Let's see."  
  
"Are you ready for him?" I asked. "You'll beat him, right?"  
  
"Of course. I'm absolutely ready for him."  
  
+++  
  
I walked inside the basketball gym because near the men's locker room the stuff used for softball are kept there.  
  
Yesterday, I signed up for the softball club. Next up, I plan to join the ladies' bball club.  
  
As I was walking, I saw Rukawa bickering with a red-haired guy. I heard that this redhead is Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
Anyway, Sakuragi was *pitifully* polishing the balls. I sighed. I went up to him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rei Sanada." I said.  
  
"I know. I have heard of you already. And I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi, the basketball genius."  
  
I cringed. "Oh yeah? By the way, why were you and that freak fighting?"  
  
"Who? Rukawa's the freak?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
  
"Well, because I hate him. The feeling is very mutual." Sakuragi told me.  
  
I laughed. "Really? Well, I hate him too!" we did a high-five. This Sakuragi's not so bad after all.  
  
I looked at Rukawa shoot some hoops and all.  
  
I went up to him and immediately snatched the ball from his hands.  
  
He sure looked surprised.  
  
"Unguarded, huh?" I gibed.  
  
He looked at me angrily and tried to snatch the ball. But he wasn't able to get it.  
  
I made him chase me at the half court. Sakuragi, Akagi, Kogure (Mister Glassman) and the others looked at us play with dropped jaws. (Bet they were all SHOCKED at my play)  
  
I ran and after that, did a perfect jumpshot. I landed on my feet as gracefully as I could. I faced Rukawa and bowed.  
  
"You should practice more. You ain't enough for me, how much more for Sendoh?" I sneered.  
  
"Listen, I'll beat him to a pulp, you understand?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Let's see. Poor you. The ace player is not ready. How I wish the players of Ryonan especially Sendoh would come and beat you to a pulp." I started to leave with the cart of softball equipment.  
  
"I'll show you!" Rukawa whispered.  
  
"Don't whisper. I can hear you." I answered back.  
  
Sakuragi clapped. "Good work, Sanada!" We both did a high-five.  
  
"Thanks. That was nothing!" I walked out of the gym with my head high and once again, with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
I beated that stupid boy again. Hahaha.  
  
+++ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You Bet!  
  
It was the day of the practice game between Ryonan and Shohoku. It was going to be held at the gymnasium of Ryonan High.  
  
As I walked inside the halls of Ryonan, I was reminded of the great times that I had in that school, though it was only for a very, very short time.  
  
At last, I was already at the gymnasium. There weren't so much people, only Ryonan people were there. I spotted some Shohoku people I know like the gang of Sakuragi and Haruko.  
  
"Hey everybody!" I waved to them.  
  
"Rei!" Haruko greeted me.  
  
"So who are you going to root for, huh?" Takamiya asked me.  
  
"Ryonan of course!" I said out loud.  
  
"Well, we can't blame you at all," Mito told me. "It's okay. But I hope you support Shohoku in the other games."  
  
"Oh yeah, I will. But for now, I will root for Ryonan!" I cheered. "Go Ryonan!!!"  
  
And at last, the players were already getting out of the dugout. I started to cheer as Ryonan went out.  
  
Then I remembered something.  
  
When I peeked into Sendoh's bedroom window from my window before I left, I noticed his window was closed.  
  
I saw that his bag was still on top of the table. It was obvious he was still asleep.  
  
As the Ryonan players went out, I saw everybody except Sendoh. *sigh* He ain't there yet.  
  
Reason?  
  
He overslept as usual. *sigh again* So he's late.  
  
Poor Sendoh. He's gonna be scolded again by Coach Taoka.  
  
"The number seven isn't here yet. Where's he?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Well, I think he's late again," I told them.  
  
"Ooh look! It's Shohoku!" Noma cried.  
  
And the Shohoku players went out already.  
  
"Oh Rukawa!" Haruko sighed. "You're so lovely,"  
  
"Lovely??? Oh please!!!" I cried.  
  
Mito laughed. "Well, we can't blame her."  
  
Then, a group of three girls with matching pink costumes cheered for that Rukawa. "Ru-ka-wa! Ru-ka-wa! L-O-V-E Ru-ka-wa!!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!!! Shut uuuuupppp!!!!" I screamed.  
  
The Sakuragi gang sighed.  
  
"Wait, I'm gonna go to Coach Taoka to tell him that Sendoh might be-"  
  
"WHERE IS SENDOH?!?!"  
  
"Uh-oh! I think he noticed Sendoh ain't around!!!" I told them.  
  
"Yipes! Better go and tell him now!" Takamiya pushed me.  
  
I rushed down the stairs in Sendoh's defense.  
  
"Coach Taoka!" I called as I rushed to him.  
  
"Where is your intelligent neighbor?" he demanded. "He's even the ace player of this team!"  
  
"Ummm, well, hehe, well, I-"  
  
"I know what you mean." Coach sighed. "He's late again."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I can't believe he's doing this to our team!!!" Coach Taoka cried.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Why doesn't he be like your brother? Hisoka was so good in basketball. He was the tied to Maki of the Kainan Team to being the greatest player in the prefecture and yet he doesn't get late because of oversleeping! Hisoka was such a gem. He could have been the next big thing in National Basketball next to your dad. It was too bad he had to go so soon." Coach Taoka said. "He could have made Ryonan's dream a reality last year. The Inter-High was just a step away. But he left before the final game. It was our mourning period that's why everybody was too weak to play. He was everybody's idol."  
  
I looked at the floor. My brother meant so much to everybody.  
  
"That's why we're stuck with a sleepyhead ace player!!!" Coach Taoka blurted out again. I sighed. "He should be like Hisoka!" he added.  
  
"Well, Coach Taoka, he can drop the ace player title because he doesn't care at all. He just plays basketball because he loves it. And Akira Sendoh ain't Hisoka Sanada at all. My brother is different from Sendoh. He can't be as good and as punctual as Hisoka. But he can be the best that he can be. He can be the greatest, rather. Sendoh is Sendoh, and I love him for that." I said.  
  
Coach Taoka sighed. "Well, you're saying that because you know Sendoh. But you're quite right," he said.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief. Now he understands.  
  
"But he's still late and he deserves a long lecture later!"  
  
*Sigh*. Poor Sendoh.  
  
And the game started already, without Sendoh.  
  
I watched carefully at how the Shohoku players play. They play good basketball, but not as convincing enough as Ryonan.  
  
However, Ryonan's convincing basketball failed that time because they were losing. They were losing because the game and the team itself didn't have Sendoh's magic in it. Sendoh was like an ego-booster of the team.  
  
I watched the Shohoku players well, especially Rukawa.  
  
Ace player, huh? Let's see.  
  
Yeah, he does well. But as I said awhile ago, he ain't so convincing at all. He's just like an ordinary player to me. As I said earlier, I have seen things better than the toilet. I think the toilet is even better than Rukawa, don't you think? Hee hee.  
  
However, after twenty minutes of intense play, Sendoh has not arrived yet!!  
  
"What is happening to Sendoh?! Why isn't he here yet?!?" I cried.  
  
"Don't worry. I bet he's on the way." Haruko told me.  
  
"Yeah. For now, let's watch Sakuragi's basketball boo-boos!! C'mon, it's funny!" Mito pointed to Sakuragi who jumped at Coach Taoka.  
  
Sakuragi's gang laughed at Sakuragi.  
  
Lord, do something! Please let Sendoh arrive now! Teleport him here or something! Anything, just please let him arrive now!!!  
  
Just then, we heard the door open.  
  
My eyes gleamed. "Sendoh!!! Yayyyy!!!" I cheered.  
  
"Whoa. he sure has an amazing aura." Haruko said as Sendoh went in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Sendoh said. "I overslept."  
  
"You don't have to tell me because I know!" Coach Taoka shouted at Sendoh. "You have the nerve to get late! And you have been called the ace player! Shame on you, Sendoh!"  
  
"I know, I know. That's why I'm gonna play now. See?" He showed his jersey. Number seven.  
  
Ryonan called for a substitution.  
  
Sendoh entered the game.  
  
"Ohhhh Sendoh!!! Go, go, go Sendoh! Beat Shohoku to a pulp! Go Ryonan! I'm here to cheer for you! C'mon!!!" I cried.  
  
When I looked at Sakuragi's gang, Haruko, Matsui and Fujji, the other Shohoku people and the Shohoku team members themselves, they all had cold stares.  
  
"Whoops. Go Shohoku, too," I added. Yikes.  
  
"Thank you, Rei," Sendoh waved.  
  
I blushed. I felt a rush from all over my body. I couldn't hide my smile. "Oh my gosh. I love you so much, Sendoh." I sighed.  
  
"I see. This girl is nuts over Sendoh," Fujji sighed.  
  
"He has been my crush since I was five," I said. "I have never gotten over him ever since,"  
  
"Sheesh. True love, huh?" Matsui asked me.  
  
"Yup!" I cried.  
  
"And true hate for Rukawa, we can see," Mito said.  
  
"Yeah!!!" I cried.  
  
"Let's bet on something." Mito said.  
  
"What bet will we have?" I asked.  
  
"If you fall in love with Rukawa, you'll have to kiss him in the classroom." Mito said. He laughed excitedly.  
  
"Ewww! Of course I won't!" I cried.  
  
"This bet is good for three months." Mito added.  
  
"Sure! And if I don't fall in love with that fool then you four will have to give me a thousand yen each! That equals to four thousand yen each!!!" I cried as I pointed to the Sakuragi gang.  
  
"What?!?" The other three cried. "And we're not in this! How dare you include us in this!"  
  
"Listen, Rei. If you don't kiss Rukawa in the classroom if we find out that you already fell in love with him already then you'll have to pay us each a thousand yen. And that equals to four thousand yen too! Deal?" Mito said while looking at the three.  
  
"Okay. That's easy! I'm sure I'm gonna get the four thousand yen already! How the hell will I fall in love with a stupid and annoying boy?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Don't assume now because you'll be sorry in the end for saying such." Haruko warned.  
  
I laughed. "That's silly! Sure I'm sure. I'll never fall for an idiot like him. I'll stay true and loyal to my Sendoh."  
  
"Fine, fine." Fujji sighed.  
  
But I sort of got nervous with the bet.  
  
+++  
  
It was a very intense game.  
  
And it looked like Sendoh and Rukawa were both hot on each other's eyes.  
  
As always, Sendoh always got the ball. He always made successful shots. I really love Sendoh so much. *swoon*  
  
Afterwards, after so many running and getting the ball, I was surprised. Rukawa got the ball. I raised my eyebrow. Tsk, tsk. Just like his other shots and steals. He's so full of air. And also, his moves aren't so impressive at all. It's so amateurish. It's like he's playing kid's basketball.  
  
I watched Rukawa carefully. Sendoh guarded him heavily.  
  
I could see that Rukawa was using the change of pace technique. Boring.  
  
Sendoh observed him very well. But, miraculously, Rukawa got through the defense.  
  
"Whoa!" I exclaimed.  
  
The gang looked at me. Then they laughed. "It's too early to internalize on the bet! Take it slow, Rei!"  
  
"I'm not internalizing. I was just surprised Rukawa got through the tight defense of Sendoh. That was shocking."  
  
"See? Rukawa just ain't your next-door bball player."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Was 'your next-door basketball player' just an expression or you really meant that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" they asked.  
  
"Sendoh is my neighbor and he is a basketball player." I snapped.  
  
"We didn't mean that." Mito said. "We're sorry."  
  
"Good." I said and went back to watching the game.  
  
But still, Shohoku wasn't enough for Ryonan.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
End of game.  
  
Shohoku lost. 86-87, Shohoku-Ryonan.  
  
The Shohoku players looked a tad disappointed. But well, that's the rule. Win some, lose some.  
  
I rushed down the court to congratulate Ryonan. I did high-fives with the team members.  
  
"All for Sanada," Uozumi told me.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"It's like Sendoh's the reincarnation of Sanada. He's the only one who played all throughout the game, except of course when he wasn't here yet." Uozumi said.  
  
"No, of course not! You all played well!" I cried as I patted Uozumi. "And besides, I would be totally grossed out if ever Sendoh is Hisoka's reincarnation!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Hisoka's your brother and Sendoh's your long-time crush." he laughed.  
  
"Well, I gotta go congratulate the star." I said.  
  
"Oh okay." Uozumi waved goodbye.  
  
I started to run to Sendoh. "Sendoh! Congratulations!!!" I hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Sendoh thanked me as he hugged me back.  
  
"You were so great! You beated that Rukawa to a pulp! I told him he wasn't fit for you! But still he insisted and now look at him. Pathetic boy!" I told Sendoh.  
  
"But you know what? He impressed me. He's good for a freshman, you know?" Sendoh said.  
  
"What? I think he's very amateurish." I insisted.  
  
"I don't think so. Well, for you, maybe he isn't because you belong to a family of professionals but for me he is very good. That's why I'm really looking forward to our next game with him." He said.  
  
"Oh okay," I sighed. "Well, listen. What if we go home together and tell me what you think about Shohoku? Is that okay?" I took his hand.  
  
"Sure! Meet me at the schoolgate afterwards." He said with a cool smile.  
  
"Okay, see you!" I waved goodbye. Oh God, Rukawa. How I love you so.  
  
Then when I turned back, I bumped into the idiot. Who else, but Rukawa?  
  
"Hah. I told you that you're no match for Sendoh but still you insisted that you were going to beat him to a pulp. Now who's the pulp?" I asked complacently.  
  
Rukawa stared at me coldly.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Don't scare me with your cold stares 'cuz it isn't scary at all. They make me puke!!!"  
  
"I can't understand why you're so mad."  
  
I was surprised. Rukawa's so serious this time, huh?  
  
"Because you annoy me." I said.  
  
"Fine. I'll just beat Sendoh in our next game. I swear. Mark my word." And Rukawa left in a huff.  
  
"Sure thing, ace player!" I called. I felt like giggling. I don't wanna sound like a sadist but this makes me so happy!  
  
After a while, I was already with Sendoh. It was time to say goodbye to the Shohoku people.  
  
Sendoh went to Rukawa. "Hey man," Sendoh reached out his hand to Rukawa. "Nice playing with you. I'm looking forward to the next game."  
  
Rukawa did a high five with him insincerely.  
  
Sendoh laughed. "Take it easy,"  
  
"Yeah, idiot. Take it easy." I called. Rukawa looked at me angrily and looked away.  
  
Sendoh faced Sakuragi. "Bye, man," he shook hands with Sakuragi. Sakuragi shook hands with him too.  
  
After a while, I looked at Sendoh. Koshino was with us too. Sendoh had a weird look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked at his hand. I cringed.  
  
"Look at what that Sakuragi did to me," Sendoh told me. His hand was swelling because of the handshake.  
  
"Hehehe! That's Sakuragi!" I laughed.  
  
"But to tell you the truth, he has the potential of being a star player." Sendoh said.  
  
"Eh?!? Did I hear that right?!?" Koshino cried.  
  
"Yes you did." Coach Taoka said as he went to us. "I wanted to tell Coach Anzai but I just decided not to tell."  
  
"Hah, that's right. Sakuragi's gonna burst our bubble. We don't want that to happen. We don't want Shohoku to beat us in the real game." Sendoh said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, we have to go now," I told Coach Taoka.  
  
"Sure, sure. Take care," He waved goodbye.  
  
And Sendoh and I left.  
  
+++ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Stupid Heart  
  
It was Biology class. Of course, Rukawa was sleeping again.  
  
"Ho-hum. Somebody's sleeping again in class," I yawned.  
  
"I'm not sleeping, I'm listening. I'm just trying to close my eyes for a while because of eyestrain." Rukawa answered back in a muffled voice.  
  
"Eyestrain your face, idiot." I snapped.  
  
"Fine. I'm not forcing you to believe me." He said.  
  
"That's because you were sleeping the whole time." I countered.  
  
"It's a good thing you're a girl. If you were a guy I swear to God I could've killed you already." He said. "But on second thought," he rose up. "You are a tomboy so that makes you a guy after all."  
  
My blood boiled again. "What did you say?!?"  
  
"I said you're a tomboy." He said. "Rei Sanada is a tomboy."  
  
"Arghhhh!!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Sanada and Rukawa! What are you both doing?" the teacher demanded.  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"She started it!"  
  
"Sanada and Rukawa, since you are both noisy in class I'm gonna give you a punishment." The teacher grinned.  
  
"What?!?" Rukawa and I both groaned. "It's your fault!" We faced each other and said at the same time.  
  
"Don't quarrel now. Since our lesson many weeks from now will be the Circulatory System, I want you to research on the most vital and the central organ of that system, the heart." The teacher said.  
  
"Ah, sheesh!" Rukawa and I slammed the table in annoyance.  
  
"No complaining now. If you don't pass it then you'll both get a failing mark in Bio class, is that clear?" the teacher asked.  
  
"But I'm busy with basketball, ma'am," Rukawa pointed out.  
  
"I'm busy with other things too," I said also.  
  
"Now, Miss Sanada and Mr. Rukawa, you come here at school to learn and not just to do some extra-curricular activities, right?" the teacher looked at us through her thick glasses.  
  
Rukawa and I both sighed. "Aww okay," we both sighed.  
  
"Good. I'll expect your project in 2-3 months, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Then Rukawa and I looked at each other.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
"Rukawa and Sanada, do you want an extra project?"  
  
+++ 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Riot!  
  
Damn that Rukawa! Now I have to do a stupid bio project because of him! Urgh!!!  
  
I kicked rocks outside our school campus. I had to go back to school to check out some biology books at the library. Good thing I have no softball practice today.  
  
As I was walking inside, I saw some people running towards the school gym. What could be going on in there? Might as well take a peek.  
  
I walked to the gym. Sure enough, I saw some people knocking on the gym door. I went to them.  
  
"What gimmick is this? What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"This is no gimmick! A group of gangsters raided this basketball practice and some people said most of the members were hurt!" one teacher told me.  
  
"What?!?" I cried, alarmed.  
  
Just then, I saw Ayako and the dumb boy Rukawa come out of the gym.  
  
I tried to inch closer to them but I got shocked at what I saw.  
  
Rukawa was unconscious and bleeding hard.  
  
"Ayako, what happened to him?" I asked in shock, kneeling down.  
  
"He was hit with something on the head two times. He was hit with a mop, I think," Ayako said, trying to be calm.  
  
"Who did this?" I asked, distressed. I held his hands, which were ice-cold.  
  
"A group of senior gangsters." She answered.  
  
"Rukawa, are you alright?" I tried to ask in a soft voice.  
  
No answer.  
  
My hands started to become cold too. Is he. dead?  
  
+++ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Death of Rukawa?  
  
I felt like crying.  
  
Oh my god. I'm sorry for everything.  
  
"Rukawa, I'm sorry for the bad things I've done to you! You didn't even give me time to make up for all of it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I sobbed.  
  
"I'm not yet dead."  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
I looked at him. He was with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You're alive?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I am. How will I die? Those hits were nothing." Rukawa said.  
  
"You freak!!!! I hate you!!!" I slapped him.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?!? Awhile ago you were sobbing and asking for forgiveness and now you're slapping me! I don't understand you!" Rukawa cried.  
  
I looked at the ground. Ayako was looking at me. Rukawa was looking into my eyes.  
  
"I hate to admit it but, somehow, I care for you."  
  
Rukawa sat up immediately and looked at me. "Are you sure? Are you really Rei Sanada?"  
  
My eyes narrowed in vexation. I rolled my eyes, stood up and started to leave.  
  
"But anyway. thanks,"  
  
I looked back and saw Rukawa looking at me. Ayako was smiling.  
  
I managed to smile too without even knowing why. "Thanks."  
  
"You're cute when you smile, you know that?" he added.  
  
I raised my eyebrow, rushed to him and kicked him. "You're serious but I still hate you and you're still an idiot!!!"  
  
"Fine, I won't make any compliments anymore. tomboy!" he cried.  
  
"Idiot!!!!!" I shouted with all my might.  
  
I turned my back on him and started to leave. I could not hide the smile on my face anymore.  
  
+++ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Place for Comfort  
  
"Hmm. are you still with me?"  
  
I was surprised when Sendoh called my attention. I quickly turned to him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm still with you." I tried to laugh.  
  
"You seem preoccupied with your thoughts." He looked at me closely. "You look like that when you have a new crush,"  
  
I was surprised by what he said. "Huh? Me? Well, you know me. I don't waste precious time by just daydreaming." I said.  
  
"I don't believe you." Sendoh insisted.  
  
I sighed. "I just don't know. I'm getting confused. So confused."  
  
"What are you confused about?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Well, I guess it's too early to talk about it. I tell it to you maybe when the right time comes." I said.  
  
Sendoh smiled. "Oh well. By the way, how's your crushing on Koshino?" he asked me. I gulped.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay! I think he's getting cuter and cuter lately." I tried to giggle. "But I really hate the way he ignores my feelings for him. He's so oblivious! I don't understand him." I said. Then I tried to look at his reaction. I hope he notices that I'm trying to make him understand.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy. I'm sure he'll notice it soon. But it'll be better if you just tell it to him one day soon, or you might die regretting that you didn't tell him." He said smoothly.  
  
I frowned. He doesn't understand a darn thing at all.  
  
"Then I'll just tell him one day." I said, still trying to smile.  
  
"I see. Well, good luck about that," Sendoh told me as he faced the TV screen.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I said with a fake smile on my face. Then I sort of frowned.  
  
"Oh shoot! I got hit by the enemy!" Sendoh cried. He was referring to the video game we were playing on the Playstation at my room.  
  
I really love the way you smile, Akira. But I really hate the way you ignore my feelings!!! You're so oblivious! I really hate you for that. But I still love you so much. When'll you get to realize that I love you so much?!?  
  
And one more thing. there's a new problem up ahead. But I'd better not talk about it.  
  
+++  
  
The next day, when I went to school at 6 a.m. and entered the classroom, I came upon Kaede Rukawa whose face was filled with bandages. We were the only ones in our classroom.  
  
"Why are you here?" I demanded.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked me too.  
  
"I asked you first," I said in a high-pitched tone.  
  
"I came in early to research for that bio project but I think I'm just not in the mood yet," he replied.  
  
"Oh. me too." I said. Then I laughed. "So, what has already happened to your idiotic face?" I asked him with a smirk.  
  
"Well, it's been all bandaged up, as you can see," Rukawa answered with slight sarcasm as he pointed to his face.  
  
"Fine," I said, slowly sliding down in my seat.  
  
"It's a miracle you're not a hot cross bun today," Rukawa said, while facing the front.  
  
I looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not so mean to me today," Rukawa explained.  
  
"Oh." I looked at him then looked at the floor. "I don't know. Nothing."  
  
"Was it because of what happened to me? Humbling experience, eh?" Rukawa joked (but still his face was serious).  
  
"No of course not!" I snapped. I sighed. "Sendoh doesn't care for me."  
  
Rukawa raised both his eyebrows. "Hmm? But, I thought you were friends?" he asked as he rested his chin on his right hand.  
  
"Well, yes, we ARE friends! But, what I meant was, he doesn't notice my feelings for him. He just treats me as a friend!" I cried. Don't cry, don't cry!  
  
"Huh? He's unaware of your feelings towards him? Since how long have you liked him?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Twelve years," I answered.  
  
"Whoa, that sure is long." Rukawa said. He moved his chair to face me. "Then why don't you go and tell him now?"  
  
"Because it scares the hell out of me. I'm afraid that, if ever he finds out, he will never talk to me again. I'm scared of losing him. That's why I'm so careful in handling him because I love him too much." I revealed to him. "I love him. I don't wanna let him go!" Tears started to brim on my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hugged Rukawa. Oh shit, now you cried in front of the idiot WITH A MATCHING HUG!  
  
I don't know but, I think I now feel better because of it.  
  
Unexpectedly, I felt something really weird.  
  
I wanted to break off from the hug immediately, but an equal force attracts me to him, too. It was like I didn't wanna let go anymore.  
  
Yesterday, I was thinking about it as some joke. I never knew it would come true.  
  
I'm so confused. What the hell could this be?!? I like Akira so much, I've liked him since God knows when but. this is. just.  
  
.Impossible.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. don't cry, everything's gonna be alright now." I heard Rukawa say in a very comforting tone.  
  
"Rukawa." I said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's still early and there's nobody but us in this classroom so." I paused. ".I want you to hug me until everything's okay."  
  
Rukawa looked surprised. "Uh, sure, sure." He held me closer to him until I could already feel his quick heartbeat.  
  
"Why the quick heartbeat?" I asked.  
  
He let out a short breath. "Uh. I don't know," he said.  
  
I smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better,"  
  
"Uh, no problem." He answered.  
  
And I continued to hug him and feel his racing heartbeat until I thought I already felt okay.  
  
But deep inside I was getting more and more troubled and confused.  
  
+++ 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Realization  
  
Rukawa and I were seated on a table, writing for our research work.  
  
Somebody passed by. "Rukawa!"  
  
He looked up. "What?"  
  
"Congratulations on the Shoyo game. Shohoku is getting to be a great team." He replied.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Rukawa thanked him then went back to his work.  
  
"Rukawa," I said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't congratulated you. Congratulations," I said.  
  
"Thanks." He replied.  
  
"The dunk Sakuragi did was incredible." I said, pertaining to the newspaper article which was on the front cover.  
  
He looked at me abruptly. "He is really good," he said. "But we can't tell him. We can't let him have a big head. He's just a newcomer." Rukawa explained. "He's prone to being stuck-up."  
  
"Really? Sakuragi's great, isn't he?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he responded. He stared into space for awhile, then he went back to his work again. Then I noticed something.  
  
He became so a bit starry-eyed when I mentioned Sakuragi. oh well.  
  
As he wrote notes, I looked at him. I looked at his gorgeous dark blue eyes, his athletic physique and. oh god, what's happening to me?!?  
  
I looked at the way his lips move. I became enamored with it. His red lips looked so.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" a voice came out of nowhere. It was Rukawa's voice. Argh! He caught me staring at him!  
  
"Rukawa! Of course there's nothing wrong!!!" I cried.  
  
"Well, I chanced upon you staring into space so I just wanted to call your attention." He said.  
  
I looked into his eyes. So blue. So beautiful. I never knew that if you look at him closely he really IS a babe.  
  
"Hello! Am I talking to anybody?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, of course," I said.  
  
Oh shoot. This daydreaming is getting way out of line. Better stop this!  
  
+++ "Akira," I said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked me.  
  
"I think I'm crazy." I answered.  
  
"Crazy over what?" he asked again.  
  
"Crazy over WHOM." I corrected.  
  
"Who?" He leaned closer to me. "Tell me who it is."  
  
"I think I'm falling for Rukawa. and I don't know what to do."  
  
Sendoh looked a bit agitated but he just smiled. He just suddenly took me into his arms and embraced me.  
  
I was surprised. What the hell was the hug for?  
  
"For what was the hug for?" I asked.  
  
It took him a while before he could speak. "Rei." his voice was shaking.  
  
"Wh-what.?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sad." He said.  
  
"Why? Do you disapprove of Rukawa?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"B-but. why?!?" I asked.  
  
Sendoh broke away from the hug and faced me. Tears were falling from his blue eyes.  
  
"Akira Sendoh! You're crying!" Quickly, I took out my hanky and wiped his tears. While I was wiping his tears, he suddenly held my hand. I was surprised. I held his hand too. "Why are you crying?" I asked again. "Why do you disapprove of Rukawa? He's really nice."  
  
"I-I-I thought you didn't like him.? Then. why?"  
  
"Well, that was before but now." I looked at him. "Why don't you like Rukawa?"  
  
"I disapprove because I want you. to choose me."  
  
I could hardly believe my ears. Sendoh? In love with me? But. I thought all the while he was the oblivious and uncaring one!  
  
"Akira, I, I-"  
  
"For how many years I've wished and waited. but now." he couldn't continue. All he could do was just touch my face.  
  
"Akira." I touched his hand which was touching my face. "I did love you for twelve years and up to now I still do. But I'm also in love with Kaede and I don't know what to do. That's why I'm so confused." I caressed his face gently. "I didn't wanna tell you because I was so afraid I might lose you. And I thought you had no feelings for me so I spent every night crying because of it. But. my thoughts were all wrong." I looked directly into his eyes. "You do love me."  
  
"Yes, I do. I do love you so much. Your brother was my idol that's why I used to go to your house so much. But it was not only the bball lessons. It was also you. I wanted to see you everyday that's why I was always there." He said. He planted a sweet kiss on my hand.  
  
The kiss felt lovely. I wanted more of it.  
  
Sendoh leaned closer and closer to give me a kiss.  
  
On the other hand, I could not think. I was in a state of mental obstruction. What will I do??? This is the moment that I've been waiting for all my life but it seems I don't want it too. I'm so confused!!!  
  
Somebody! Give me the right impulse!  
  
"Akira," I put my pointing finger on his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm still confused. Not now, please." I said. I bit my lip.  
  
He sighed. "Okay. if that's what you want."  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"It's okay. But just remember," he touched my lips. "If I have proved that Rukawa isn't the one for you, then I'll have to kiss those beautiful lips of yours already." He looked at me with a smile.  
  
"Yes, sure, Akira." I smiled then hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry for making such improper advances." He said. "I think that was abuse," he apologized.  
  
"No, it's okay!" I laughed.  
  
He put his arm around me, leaned his head on my shoulder and yawned.  
  
"Wanna play the PS? Looks like you're getting sleepy," I said.  
  
"Sure. I'll be player two."  
  
+++ 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 He Hates Me  
  
A few weeks later, I was already getting worried about the project. The deadline was already coming. It was going to be three weeks from now.  
  
I chanced upon Sakuragi and his gang walking at the school hall.  
  
"Hey Rei-chan! How's the bet?" Takamiya asked me.  
  
"I heard you two are in a bio project together, huh?" Mito asked. He laughed. "Have you fallen in love with Rukawa already?"  
  
I put on my most serious, irritated and crabby tone and face I could ever put on.  
  
But just as I was able to speak, Rukawa passed by. I tried to be more irritated. "Certainly not, Mito. Why will I fall in love with such an annoying little idiot? Besides, who would ever fall for a guy so lethargic he could almost sleep all his life? C'mon, gimme a break." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Ouch," Sakuragi commented as he looked at Rukawa who was standing nearby.  
  
Rukawa looked upset at what I said that he walked out.  
  
"You angered him. Better run away from him before it gets too late!" Sakuragi pulled the gang away.  
  
I looked at Rukawa walk away. Then I decided to follow him.  
  
He went inside the classroom.  
  
"Rukawa, I-"  
  
"Don't talk to me." He said crossly.  
  
"Why are you mad?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm not mad." He snapped.  
  
"Oh yes you are mad!" I replied angrily.  
  
"Okay, I am mad." He finally said.  
  
"And why are you mad?" I asked.  
  
He wasn't able to answer immediately.  
  
"Goddammit, answer me!" I shouted.  
  
"Why do you have to know everything?" he asked, angry. He stood up and began to leave with his things.  
  
"Where are you going? School hasn't started yet!" I called out.  
  
"I'm leaving. And it's none of your business!" he shouted back. He left.  
  
I slumped down the floor on my knees. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands as I cried silently.  
  
All my classmates gathered around. "Are you okay?" one asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm okay," I said, wiping the tears falling from my eyes.  
  
"You're not okay. Go and follow him. I'm sure he's going home," one classmate said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks," I said, got my things and ran out.  
  
I went to his house. As I stepped foot at the gate, I took a deep breath. Then I rang the doorbell.  
  
Rukawa opened the door. When he saw it was me, his face became seriously angry.  
  
"Rukawa. why are you mad?" I asked. I was desperate for an answer.  
  
"You find out for yourself." He said.  
  
"Why don't you tell me now?!?" I shouted. "Don't be such a jerk and tell me right now!"  
  
"Leave me alone. Leave me alone!!!" He roared. With a loud bang, he closed the gate.  
  
I was taken aback by what he said. I cried all the way home and locked myself in my room.  
  
+++  
  
"Rukawa told you to leave him alone?" Sendoh asked me in disbelief.  
  
"Yes he did. He doesn't wanna talk to me. I don't know why!" I told him on the phone.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." He paused. "See? I told you he wasn't the right one for you." He said.  
  
I couldn't speak. "I know there's something wrong! He's not like that!"  
  
Sendoh sighed. "Do you want to give Rukawa a second chance?"  
  
My eyes lit up. I looked at Sendoh from my bedroom window. He was looking at me too. "Yes, I do."  
  
Sendoh sighed again. "Oh okay. But I swear. I'll really kiss you the next time I prove that he ain't for you, alright?"  
  
"Yes, sure." I smiled.  
  
"Okay. Go to sleep now. Good night." He said.  
  
"Good night."  
  
+++ 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I Hate You  
  
Bad news. Shohoku lost the game between them and the Kainan Team, the best team in the whole district. Oh well, win some, lose some, as I said before.  
  
Anyway, Rukawa and I still aren't in good terms. And some people said he looked real scary now because he really hates to lose.  
  
Anyway, it was PE time. Our topic was basketball.  
  
Rukawa was asked to lead the guys and I will lead the girls. We were practicing when our ball sorta flew.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
I ran to get the ball. Shoot, it went near the bush!  
  
I went to get the ball behind the bush. When I got it, there was another ball. Maybe the guys' ball flew, too.  
  
I was able to get my hand on the ball when suddenly, another hand touched mine. I recognized the hand. Slowly, I looked up.  
  
It was Rukawa.  
  
"That's ours." I said.  
  
Rukawa didn't speak. He just got the other ball and left.  
  
I sighed. Then, I heard a voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
When I turned around, it was Rukawa. He decided to swallow up his pride and apologize.  
  
"I-I. I never knew you'd. Whatever it is I've done, I wanna say that I'm sorry too." I said.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." Rukawa said. Then he offered his hand to help me get up.  
  
"By the way. why did you get mad?" I asked. "It has been haunting me for the past days and, well. nothing, I just wanna know." I stammered.  
  
"Well, don't mind that. Just forget it." Rukawa held my hand. "Let's go."  
  
I let out a sigh. "Oh alright." I smiled. I'm sure glad that we're now okay.  
  
"Hey, what happened last weekend at the game was just okay. I mean, you can do it the next time. Just do better on the next game." I said.  
  
"It was my fault that's why we lost. My stamina wasn't enough to finish until the end. I feel like a loser." He said.  
  
"No! Everybody thinks you're great. And I think you are, too." I told him. But he couldn't reply. "Trust your abilities, Rukawa!" I patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks." He said as we went back to the gym.  
  
+++  
  
"Yay!!" I cried gleefully as softball training ended. I happily ran to the locker room, took a rest and after that, a quick shower. The cold water felt really good after a hectic training session.  
  
After this, I'll pass by the basketball gym to fetch Rukawa.  
  
After everything was already set, I walked to the basketball gym with my bag. I looked at the sky. It was raining hard. I've just been at the field thirty minutes ago and now it's raining. Weird.  
  
As I was walking, I heard the voices of two guys. I stopped on my tracks and tried to find out who were talking. Rukawa and Sakuragi?  
  
It sounded like they were fighting. Yeah, I know it's a common thing between those two but this time, it sounded serious.  
  
"Dammit, Rukawa! What is wrong with you?" I heard Sakuragi shout.  
  
"Sakuragi, listen to me. I have to tell this-"  
  
Sakuragi cut off Rukawa. "Shut up! What are you trying to tell me? That I'm weak and I'm a loser?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm DAMN IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!"  
  
My eyes widened in absolute shock.  
  
"That's. That's impossible! I-I thought you liked Rei too?" Sakuragi stuttered. "I thought I was stupid and.I-"  
  
"No it's not true! Yes I do love Rei but I love you too!" I heard Rukawa say. "That's why I'm so mixed up I can't tell her what I feel!"  
  
I suddenly felt weak. It was like a big blow on the face.  
  
I was heartbroken.  
  
I fell heavily to the ground and started to sob as loud and as hard as I could. I was terribly shocked. I really. yes, I hate to admit it but I really love Rukawa so much but he is in love with another. and with somebody like him! I sure didn't know what to do.  
  
It rained harder. I bet they heard me because Rukawa went out of the gym. "Rei! I-"  
  
I ignored him and ran away under the pouring rain.  
  
Akira was right. Rukawa's not for me. I shouldn't waste my time on a motherfucking gay like him.  
  
I ran to Akira's house as fast as I could.  
  
+++ 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Rukawa's jersey!) A Dream Come True  
  
I rang the doorbell while shaking underneath the cold rain. I was also shaking because of anger and frustration.  
  
Then Akira opened the door. "Rei! You're soaking wet!!!" He exclaimed as he took my hand and rushed me inside the house. "Why did you soak yourself in the rain? You might get sick! And you have an inter-school softball game this weekend!" He cried.  
  
I looked at him. He gasped again. "Why are you crying?" I couldn't speak. "I'll get some dry clothes for you. Stay near the heater, okay? You're gonna get very sick!" he said as he ran to his room to get some clothes.  
  
He went back with some clothes. "Is this okay? I have nothing to let you wear since my mom's clothes are all fit for fat women and my sister's closet is locked," he said.  
  
I looked at the clothes. I giggled. The clothes were his.  
  
"I'm sorry for the clothes," he apologized with a red face as his gaze shifted from me to the clothes he was holding.  
  
"It's okay." I said softly. "It's so very nice of you. Thanks."  
  
"You can change inside my room." He said.  
  
I smiled at him and went inside his room. After I was finished dressing up, I looked at my bedroom window which was just in front of his bedroom window.  
  
Like a typical boy's room, it was filled with posters, guy's magazines, some toy cars and some books. There was a radio nearby and some CD's.  
  
I sat on his bed and thought about Rukawa. You've hurt me so much, Rukawa.  
  
Then I heard a knock on the door. "Are you done, Rei?" It was Akira.  
  
"Oh. yes," I said.  
  
"Then, can I come in now?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," I answered. Then he opened the door. When he went in, he gasped and turned around.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"I g-g-gave you sh-shorts! Why aren't you wearing them?" he asked.  
  
"Oh," I giggled. I only wore his blue and white Ryonan warmer that he lent me with the number 7 at the back. "It was too loose."  
  
"Are you sure I can face you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Of course." I said. Then he turned around.  
  
He went to me and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" he asked gently.  
  
Tears started to form in my eyes again. "It's. Rukawa. Akira. Rukawa. Rukawa. he." I couldn't finish what I was saying.  
  
"What? Go on and tell me." He said to me in a gentle voice.  
  
"He loves Sakuragi more than me!" I blurted out. "I hate him so much! I-"  
  
I was stopped by Akira. His soft and warm lips were on mine. He touched my chin lightly as he continued to kiss me. His hands were so warm and so were his lips. It gave me a feeling nobody could ever give me. I bet Rukawa couldn't even do that.  
  
He looked into my eyes. "Now I have already proved that he isn't for you."  
  
"I know. I accept the kiss." I whispered.  
  
"I love you, Rei." He embraced me and held me close.  
  
"I can't be a hypocrite, Akira. Even though I'm mad at Rukawa, I don't know but, I feel that I still have some feelings for him."  
  
"I know that. A person can't get over somebody in a flash. It takes time." Akira said.  
  
"I don't know what to do." I said.  
  
"Don't worry. You will know what to do. The right time will come for you to decide." He looked at the window. "I. I really can't believe Rukawa's like that. I mean, a super heartthrob and a great basketball player. I mean, he's too manly to be a." Akira swallowed hard. ".I can't even bear to say it."  
  
"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically. "Fuck him."  
  
Akira laid on the bed and sighed. "Whatever," he laughed and looked at me. "I want you to stay here until the rain stops."  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"Let's watch TV." He grinned at me as he stood up to open the TV.  
  
+++ 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Anger  
  
I walked to the field with a determined look on my face. Don't think about that pain in the ass. You'll win today. Don't think about him, Sanada. Don't destroy your softball reputation. You're a softball star player. You've been a two-time MVP. You're gonna win, Rei Sanada. You're gonna be in the Inter High School Softball Competition.  
  
I was the next batter.  
  
I heard cheers for me at the open stadium where we were playing at.  
  
"Go Sanada!" the people cried.  
  
When I positioned myself at the spot where I was going to hit the ball, I suddenly saw Rukawa watching.  
  
My blood suddenly boiled in anger. I looked at him with a furious look on my face. Eat this, Rukawa!  
  
When the ball was flung at me, I violently hit it with the metal bat that I was holding. The ball flew so high it really took a while to get it. I was able to dash through the bases with so much ease and confidence. After I made a quick (actually, quick was an understatement) homerun, all of Shohoku cheered my name loudly and began applauding for me.  
  
I smugly looked at Rukawa. He had a overwhelmed look on his face. I stuck out my middle finger at him.  
  
"Hey, you're really mad at that basketball rookie, huh?" an upperclassman teammate of mine asked.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You're definitely the meanest Sanada in Japanese sports history."  
  
"Hah. You can say that again," I looked at her with a smirk and sat down on the bench with a glorious look on my face.  
  
+++  
  
Later that afternoon, I went to the sports coliseum to witness Ryonan's battle with the Kainan team.  
  
"This will be hard for Ryonan," I heard somebody say.  
  
"No way!" I shouted at the man.  
  
"Waah! The daughter of the legendary basketball genius Shuichiro Sanada!" he cried.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I have a name, y'know."  
  
I bought a Pepsi at the vending machine before entering. When I entered, it was almost the end of the Shohoku vs. Takezato game. Of course, the idiot Rukawa was playing.  
  
"I hope you get sprained, Kaede Rukawa!!!" I shouted.  
  
Rukawa looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. The people from Shohoku looked at me with annoyed looks on their faces.  
  
Whoops. I was wearing a Shohoku jacket.  
  
"Our Rukawa won't get sprained!!!" The cheering squad of his screamed at me.  
  
"I don't care! You can eat him if you want for all I care!" I stomped away.  
  
Afterwards, I went to the Ryonan locker room. They were already getting ready for game 2.  
  
I passed by the other Ryonan players. "Hey, Uekusa, where's Sendoh?" I asked.  
  
"Over there," was his quick reply.  
  
Then, I bumped into Koshino. "Rei," he grinned.  
  
"What?" I asked, puzzled why he gave me that big smile. He just grinned. "Hiro-san! What is it???"  
  
"Sendoh told me something!!!" he laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Ah, okay," I laughed along as I understood what he was talking about.  
  
"Then if that is so, the acting is formally over." Koshino bowed to me.  
  
I slapped him playfully on the arm. "I guess. But you're cute too, y'know."  
  
"I won't fall for such sweet talk," he pointed at me with a smile as he left me.  
  
Then I saw my classmate from Ryonan before I got kicked out, Hikoichi Aida. (BTW, he's a spy) He went to me. "Hey Rei!!!" he called out.  
  
"Yeah, hello Aida," I greeted.  
  
"I heard Rukawa is your classmate in Shohoku." He said.  
  
I raised my eyebrow and punched him in the eye. (Hehe violent, huh?)  
  
"Ouuuchhh! Sanada, what did you do that for????" he cried.  
  
"Never ever say bad words in front of me!" I hissed.  
  
"Huh? Bad words?" he asked as I left him.  
  
"None of your business, shorty!" I cried. (My height is 5'8, Aida-kun is 5'6, I think)  
  
Then I saw Sendoh. He was ready.  
  
"Akira Sendoh!" I called out. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm a bit scared, to tell you the truth." He squeezed my hand.  
  
"And why are you scared?" I asked him.  
  
"Because this is the match where I have to match up with Maki," he explained.  
  
"Oh," I nodded. "Well, I know you can do that!" I patted him on the back.  
  
"Well I really dunno," he said. "Last year Maki and Sanada-san were both tied as the number one players in the district. If I couldn't beat your brother then maybe I can't beat Maki, too." He bit his lip. "I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be! If you don't believe in yourself then nobody will!" I winked at him. "C'mon. Don't be ridiculous. You're really great."  
  
"I saw Maki at the soda vending machine when Ryonan and Kainan watched a Shohoku game before. He talked to me as if he was more than obliged to beat me, you know."  
  
"Nah, it's just your imagination. You're jus' bein' paranoid." I said as I took his hand. "C'mon and let's go out now. I want the Ryonan ace player exposed in full glory." I giggled.  
  
As we went out of the locker room door, we passed by Rukawa. I pretended that I didn't see him. But Sendoh called him.  
  
"Hey Rukawa," he called with his trademark grin on his face. He waved at the idiot.  
  
The idiot on the other hand didn't budge. He just looked at us.  
  
"Can we go now? I don't wanna see any idiots around," I told Sendoh, making sure Rukawa have heard what I just said.  
  
"Oh Rei." Akira sighed. "You are mad."  
  
"Do you have to ask that?"  
  
As we went to the court, Uozumi and the others were already there.  
  
Then, Maki passed by. He went to me.  
  
"Hello, Rei Sanada," he said.  
  
"Uh, hi, Maki-san," I greeted him.  
  
"I went to your brother's grave yesterday." Maki said. "I think he wants Uozumi to supersede me. Or if not, at least tie with me at the number one position."  
  
I let out a short laugh. "Well, it's all up to Ryonan and you,"  
  
"Maki," Uozumi called.  
  
Maki looked at Uozumi. Sendoh looked at Uozumi too.  
  
"Starting after this game, you aren't the number one seed in this district anymore."  
  
"Then, who'll replace me? You, as Sanada wants it to be?" Maki asked with a competitive look on his face.  
  
"No, of course not." He said.  
  
I held Sendoh's hand.  
  
"Then who?" he asked.  
  
"It's Sendoh, obviously." Uozumi looked at Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh looked surprised but he just smiled. He squeezed my hand. "Oh well, we'll see." Sendoh said with a toothy grin.  
  
"Yeah. We'll see, Ryonan." Maki also said with a challenged grin as he went back to the Kainan bench.  
  
After a while, the game was already nearing its start.  
  
"Rei, go back now to the bleachers. If you want, you can stay with Shohoku." Sendoh said. "I'll be there after the game so that we could go home together, okay?"  
  
"Oh okay." I said. Then I went to the Shohoku bleachers.  
  
The Shohoku varsity team was already seated, waiting for the game to start. They obviously wanted to get some pointers and stuff.  
  
Kogure waved at me. "Rei, come over here," he pointed top an empty seat next to him.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled as sat down.  
  
"Hello, Rei," Ryota Miyagi called me. "Nice game last morning, huh?"  
  
"Hello, Miyagi-san!" I greeted. "Whoa thanks! I think you were great in the Takezato game." I commended.  
  
"Thanks!" he turned red.  
  
Then, I saw an empty seat between Hisashi Mitsui and me.  
  
"Mitsui-san, who's seated in between us?" I asked.  
  
He smiled a mischievous smile. He pointed at the warmer that was on the seat. I cringed.  
  
"Do you happen to know somebody in our team who has the jersey number 11? Because I do," Mitsui grinned.  
  
"Mitsui-san! Don't annoy me like that!" I cried.  
  
Then, Rukawa came with a canned softdrink.  
  
"Whoops," Mitsui faced front. "I don't wanna meddle in your business. Happy talking."  
  
Rukawa sat down. As he sat down, I faced left.  
  
"Kogure, who do you think will win? Kainan or Ryonan?" I asked. I tried my best to avoid any conversation with Rukawa.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I really think Kainan will win." He said.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Do you really think we-I mean, Ryonan is no match for Kainan?"  
  
"Probably. The district's top seed is in Kainan. Except if Uozumi or Sendoh could beat Maki. If Sanada was still in the team then Ryonan's chances are huge but without him, I'm not really sure."  
  
"Sendoh will! I trust him so much!" I cried.  
  
"Oh well. Ryonan only plays like a two-man team so I really dunno if they can make it. Everybody in Kainan is exceptionally good, considering their great training. Especially Maki. He's really talented." Kogure explained.  
  
I began to get nervous for Ryonan.  
  
"Hey! I know they won't be a two-man team! We have other great players around! Everybody's good in Ryonan because they do their best to be the greatest players! And I think Sendoh mentioned something about Fuku-san," I said.  
  
"Fuku-san?" Akagi butted in.  
  
"Um, Kiccho Fukuda. He's in the same year level as Akira." I turned to face Akagi.  
  
"A sophomore?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! That weird-looking freak who wants to challenge me the other day. or was that yesterday?" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Sendoh said he's a very reckless player." I added.  
  
"Hah! Reckless? Then his face doesn't lie at all!!!" Sakuragi laughed.  
  
"Idiot, you're reckless too, you know."  
  
"Rukawa!!! Are you talking to me???" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
"Obviously, yes," was Rukawa's silent reply.  
  
I turned to Rukawa with an angry expression on my face. "And you even told him you loved him. You're stupid," I whispered to him indignantly.  
  
Rukawa took my hand and stood up. "C'mon, let's talk outside." He pulled me gently, but had a serious look on his face (as always).  
  
"Where are you taking me???" I demanded.  
  
"I'm taking you to a quiet place where we can talk things over," Rukawa responded.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about," I said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh shit! Yes, we do have a lot of things to talk about!" he blurted out. His dark blue eyes were raging. His grip on my wrist tightened.  
  
"Ouch!" was all I could say. I have never seen Rukawa so seriously. serious. The people near us were looking at us, especially his teammates.  
  
Abruptly, without any word, I stood up. Then his grip loosened.  
  
I looked at the court. Akira was looking at us. I avoided his eyes as Rukawa and I went out.  
  
I know what you mean, Akira. I can read your mind. But I wanna talk to him.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
+++ 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Truth  
  
Rukawa brought me to the side of the stadium. It was really quiet there. There was a table set there.  
  
"What do you want us to talk about?" I asked in a quieter than quiet voice as I sat down. I didn't want to look at him in the eye.  
  
"I wanna talk about us," was his hushed retort.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about between us."  
  
"Yes, we do." He sat on the chair in front of me.  
  
"And what is it?" I asked. My eyes finally fixated into his.  
  
"Yes, I do like Sakuragi." The place was so quiet I could hear him swallowing hard.  
  
"Do we have to talk about that? I know it." I said in a nonchalant tone. "I'm tired of that topic."  
  
"No, listen to me! We fought about that that's why we're in really bad terms right now."  
  
"Oh, I'm surprised," was my exasperated answer. "Great,"  
  
"And I have decided that you are really the one I love." he held both of my hands and squeezed them both.  
  
"Too late." I answered. "It's already me and Akira Sendoh,"  
  
"No, it's not too late! Please give me a chance!"  
  
"Hah. Is that it? Sakuragi and you aren't in good terms that's why you're asking me to love you? User!" I yelled at him. " And I won't give you a chance! He already kissed me and said he loved me," I tried to stand up, but he held my shoulders tightly and pushed me back to the chair. "What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" I cried.  
  
"We're not yet done talking!" he cried aloud.  
  
I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you still want to tell me, then?"  
  
"Is true love only measured with a long and passionate kiss?" he asked, already a bit desperate. He was speaking in a throaty voice. "Is true love only measured with a sweet 'I love you'?" he added in a shaky voice. "W-w- what if I'm not that type?"  
  
"Well, then, that simply means you are not the one for me," I said. I stood up and began to walk away.  
  
But he went after me. "No! That is not true love! True love is being with the one you are destined to be with!" he pinned me against the wall.  
  
"The one I love is Akira and we're destined to be together!"  
  
"No because I am the one you're destined to be with!" he cried. "For crying out loud, I love you so much! That's why I got angry at you before because I loved you so much and I got depressed when I found out that you didn't love me! I know you love me too, you're just hiding it! I know it, I know it!"  
  
"How dare you say that?!? You're so full of air! You know very well that Akira is the one I love and not you! Our relationship only exists as classmates, bio project partners and enemies!!" I blurted out. "I have loved him since we were still very young and now my dream has come true! If we were not meant to be together then God shouldn't have made him fall in love with me too. but he did,"  
  
Tears began to fall from Rukawa's blue eyes. "Then. if you don't love me." he looked down then looked at me in the eye. ".Then why on earth did you cry when I said that I loved Sakuragi? Now, tell me! Is there an explanation to that? Huh?!?" he sure was agitated.  
  
I just closed my eyes and bowed down my head. I couldn't speak. He was right.  
  
"Now, why can't you answer?!? See, I told you! You do love me!!!"  
  
"To tell you the truth." I avoided looking into his eyes. ".It did come over me in a rush,"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"That. I really like you a lot," I answered. "No, I don't like you. It came over me in a rush when I realized that, you know," I didn't know the right words to say.  
  
"What came over you in a rush?" he asked me.  
  
"I realized that I love you so much. But I couldn't tell you," I said. "Because just like Sendoh, I'm so afraid to lose you."  
  
"Tell me, when you kissed Sendoh, did it have a 'magic twinge'?"  
  
"What a question, Rukawa," I laughed nervously.  
  
Then, he lay his red lips on mine. I was shocked at his move. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to make him stop and push him away. But his lips were too luscious to resist.  
  
Oh god. Make him stop. Make him go away.  
  
But nothing could make him go away. Not even I could make him stop.  
  
Somebody. help me.  
  
But I was really drowned in the feeling of gratification. His lips were so satisfying. The 'magic twinge' that Akira gave me felt like nothing compared to the 'magic twinge' that Rukawa was giving right now. I just needed somebody before that's why maybe I enjoyed the moment that Akira was kissing me.  
  
I slowly slid down the floor. I hugged him so tight that I didn't wanna let him go anymore.  
  
"Tell me." Rukawa whispered in my ear.  
  
"What.?"  
  
".Who's the better kisser?" he asked.  
  
"I. I can't tell. just yet."  
  
"C'mon. I know I'm the better one because you love me more." he kissed me in the ear.  
  
"I. I don't know." I spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"I love you, Rei," he said under his breath as he kissed me again.  
  
His kisses were so weakening. So enfeebling that I lost almost all of my power that I couldn't push him away.  
  
I wanted more of his kisses but I tried my best to gather up all the strength left inside of me and push him away.  
  
"Kaede." I was very jaded. "I'm sorry. But I still have Akira in my heart and-"  
  
"I swear, I am the one for you. I'll prove that,"  
  
"I have to go," I went away.  
  
Oh Kaede. I love you.  
  
+++  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Akira asked me. We were already walking home after the game. "I should be the one who's quiet since we lost the game but it seems you're sadder than me,"  
  
"I'm sorry, Akira," I said downheartedly.  
  
"Why are you sorry? Why are you sad?" he asked.  
  
"Because. I kissed Kaede Rukawa," I stuttered.  
  
"You what?" he asked. I know he was shocked but he just hid it.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I hugged Akira while crying. "I have to admit, I couldn't let go of him awhile ago. His lips were so sweet. my hands felt like jelly, I couldn't move. I couldn't push him away. he was so weakening. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done it! Forgive me!"  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," he said as he comforted me.  
  
"Thank you, Akira," I said in a muffled voice.  
  
"I'll just have to have a small talk with him tomorrow," Akira said. "It's concerning the finals game which is coming up this weekend,"  
  
"Huh?" I looked at Akira.  
  
"Good thing the happenings right now coincide with the finals." Akira said with a serious look on his face.  
  
I've never seen Akira so serious in a long time.  
  
"Our final battle for the year. I never knew time would come so soon for this. I know he's anticipating this day. Because so am I."  
  
I got a bit nervous.  
  
Hope this isn't serious because if Sendoh is serious then he IS serious. (Did that make sense?)  
  
+++ 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 4 Stupid Heart  
  
It was Biology class. Of course, Rukawa was sleeping again.  
  
"Ho-hum. Somebody's sleeping again in class," I yawned.  
  
"I'm not sleeping, I'm listening. I'm just trying to close my eyes for a while because of eyestrain." Rukawa answered back in a muffled voice.  
  
"Eyestrain your face, idiot." I snapped.  
  
"Fine. I'm not forcing you to believe me." He said.  
  
"That's because you were sleeping the whole time." I countered.  
  
"It's a good thing you're a girl. If you were a guy I swear to God I could've killed you already." He said. "But on second thought," he rose up. "You are a tomboy so that makes you a guy after all."  
  
My blood boiled again. "What did you say?!?"  
  
"I said you're a tomboy." He said. "Rei Sanada is a tomboy."  
  
"Arghhhh!!!!" I shouted.  
  
"Sanada and Rukawa! What are you both doing?" the teacher demanded.  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"She started it!"  
  
"Sanada and Rukawa, since you are both noisy in class I'm gonna give you a punishment." The teacher grinned.  
  
"What?!?" Rukawa and I both groaned. "It's your fault!" We faced each other and said at the same time.  
  
"Don't quarrel now. Since our lesson many weeks from now will be the Circulatory System, I want you to research on the most vital and the central organ of that system, the heart." The teacher said.  
  
"Ah, sheesh!" Rukawa and I slammed the table in annoyance.  
  
"No complaining now. If you don't pass it then you'll both get a failing mark in Bio class, is that clear?" the teacher asked.  
  
"But I'm busy with basketball, ma'am," Rukawa pointed out.  
  
"I'm busy with other things too," I said also.  
  
"Now, Miss Sanada and Mr. Rukawa, you come here at school to learn and not just to do some extra-curricular activities, right?" the teacher looked at us through her thick glasses.  
  
Rukawa and I both sighed. "Aww okay," we both sighed.  
  
"Good. I'll expect your project in 2-3 months, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Then Rukawa and I looked at each other.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
"Rukawa and Sanada, do you want an extra project?"  
  
+++ 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Deal-lemma  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Haruko asked me.  
  
"I-I-I'm scared." I said.  
  
"Relax. It's just a game," Haruko said cheerily.  
  
"For me, it's not. It's bringing down the verdict,"  
  
"Verdict?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Verdict."  
  
"For what?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Maybe she's gonna decide who's better, Sendoh or Rukawa." Mito said. "By the way,"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"The deal's gonna be until this week only."  
  
"Oh yeah." my voice trailed off.  
  
"We've been hearing some things and-"  
  
"Shut up!" I cried.  
  
Today is the day of the Ryonan vs. Shohoku game. And I'm very nervous.  
  
"Look! It's Ryonan and Shohoku! They're already coming out!"  
  
I looked at both teams nervously. I looked at Rukawa, then Sendoh, then Rukawa, then Sendoh again.  
  
Introductions were made. When it was Rukawa's time to be introduced, there was a huge roar from the audience. They were all Rukawa's fans. I just smiled. That Rukawa! He has so many fans!  
  
A while later, it was Ryonan's turn to be introduced.  
  
"Number seven," then I was marveled at the very wild cheers and applause for him. He was so very popular. Almost the whole population inside the stadium was cheering for him.  
  
"Akira Sendoh!" the announcer cried. More cheers.  
  
After a while, it was time to start the game. Rukawa and Sendoh were both looking at each other.  
  
"Sparks fly between the two aces," Takamiya laughed.  
  
"Stupid! Those are sparks of anger!" Noma cried.  
  
"That's what I meant,"  
  
+++  
  
In the lead was Ryonan.  
  
Sendoh. Are we really meant for each other?  
  
Sendoh was playing. He was really doing his best. What a guy.  
  
+++  
  
Surprisingly, after a short while, Shohoku gained the lead. Everybody, I mean EVERYBODY was shocked!  
  
Who the heck is really meant for me??? I began to get confused myself. I couldn't wait for the end of the game.  
  
I wanna know! Who is really meant for me?????  
  
"Look, the game isn't between Ryonan and Shohoku anymore. It's already between Sendoh and Rukawa!" Mito exclaimed.  
  
"They're too serious about it," I said.  
  
"What are they serious about?" Haruko asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
+++ 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Bring It On  
  
Fifty-six seconds to go. Shohoku in the lead.  
  
Seconds started to fade away. Until Sakuragi secured the lead with his unbelievable dunk.  
  
Shohoku won the game. When it was all done, I didn't know whether to be sad or to be happy.  
  
All I was able to do was just. cry.  
  
"Why are you crying, Rei?" Mito asked me.  
  
"Sendoh has been my crush for twelve years and. he's now out of my life forever,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll just find out,"  
  
And it was already the awarding ceremony.  
  
Both Rukawa and Sendoh were in the top five players of the tournament. The others were Maki and Jin of Kainan and Akagi from Shohoku.  
  
Memories of the tournament the past three years came into my mind. I can remember my brother getting his MVP and top five player awards three years and two years ago. Last year, it was I who got his award. He wasn't around anymore to get it.  
  
When I went out the stadium, Rukawa was already outside. I gave him a long hug.  
  
"Congratulations, Rukawa," I said.  
  
"Are you sad because Sendoh didn't win?" Rukawa asked me in a whisper.  
  
"Yes and no." I answered.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"But I love you." I said.  
  
"I know." He chuckled.  
  
I looked at him. "You laughed! I couldn't believe it!"  
  
"Why? Never seen a guy smile before?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"You're cute when you smile," I teased him.  
  
"You're serious but I still hate you and you're still a tomboy!!!" he retorted.  
  
"Fine, I won't make compliments anymore. idiot!!!" I cried as I punched him lightly in the face. Then we both laughed.  
  
"Do you remember three months ago? When you arrived at school and we were extreme enemies?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" I said.  
  
"Hey," somebody said. It was Sendoh.  
  
"Oh, Akira," I said. I was a bit sad.  
  
"Rukawa, can I hug Rei? Please? This is the last time I can do that," Sendoh said.  
  
I inched closer to Sendoh while looking at Rukawa. Rukawa just nodded his head.  
  
Then I hugged Sendoh. "I know you're in good hands with Rukawa. I trust him. And this doesn't stop us from being friends, right?" Sendoh asked. He was sad but he was trying to smile.  
  
"Yes, Sendoh. By the way, you're great. My brother is so proud of you."  
  
"Your brother was a good basketball teacher." Sendoh said. "And he brought us closer together."  
  
"Well, we have to go now." I told Sendoh as I went to Rukawa.  
  
"Bye, Rei. Just call me up tonight."  
  
"I will. Bye, neighbor."  
  
+++  
  
"The heart is the most vital organ, as most scientists put it that way," Rukawa explained to the class the next morning. He was tired but bio is the first period.  
  
"It pumps up blood to the different parts of the body through the arteries, capillaries and veins. It carries oxygen so that we can breathe." I added.  
  
The teacher looked very pleased with our report.  
  
"The heart is also important because we can never learn how to love without it," Surprised, I turned to Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa." I said. "That is. right," I said as I faced the class.  
  
Then the recess bell already rang. The whole class applauded our report.  
  
"Very good, Miss Sanada and Mr. Rukawa," the teacher clapped her hands. "You'll get a perfect score in the project."  
  
"Whoa, thanks!" Rukawa and I exclaimed. The teacher went out afterwards.  
  
Just then, I saw Sakuragi's gang go to our classroom.  
  
"Why are they here?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"I know why," I smiled as I put my arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Rukawa looked a bit shocked at first but he kissed me back, too.  
  
Everybody cheered. The fan club of Rukawa drowned the corridors with their tears of defeat.  
  
"The deal is done!" I called out to the four of them. "Where's the four thousand?"  
  
"Argh, it's all your fault!" the rest of the three blamed Mito.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"You had a deal?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you mad?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. Why should I be mad? I love you too much, y'know." Rukawa said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
+++ 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Yankee Doodle (sigh. can't think of a better title.)  
  
"Rukawa's acting weird lately," Ayako told me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. I was in the gym. It was after practice. I was with Ayako, Akagi, Miyagi and Mitsui. Sakuragi was doing the basics again, just to be sure he'd do a good job at the Inter-High. (He's a professional amateur. Hahaha)  
  
"Yeah. Haven't you noticed?" Miyagi asked me.  
  
"I haven't noticed. Yet." I said.  
  
"C'mon. He's really acting weird." Ayako said.  
  
"Well, he has been weird ever since," Sakuragi butted in.  
  
I laughed. "Yeah! Very weird, indeed."  
  
"Is he up to something? He wanted to play a game with me the other day," Mitsui told us.  
  
"Huh? And why?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard? Mitsui-san was the ace of his junior high school before. He was even an MVP!" Miyagi cried. "I know you won't believe me!"  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"You don't seem convinced," Mitsui pouted with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, I'm not convinced!" I snickered. Miyagi snickered along with me.  
  
"Hey, you two! You've been always teasing me about being old and haggard! Quit it! I was once good, you know! Well, actually, I'm still good!" Mitsui insisted.  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy." Miyagi yawned.  
  
"Haha, Mitchy! You're too old for basketball, huh?" Sakuragi cried.  
  
"I'm not! What do you think of yourself, a pro? You're a pro! Professional Amateur!" Mitsui shouted at Sakuragi. Sakuragi just laughed.  
  
"Rukawa wants to challenge Mitsui to a game simply because he was the MVP before. Mitsui is said to be the other ace of Shohoku," Akagi explained to me.  
  
"Then why does he wanna challenge Mitsui, then?" I asked.  
  
"I think he's preparing so hard for the Inter-High. He thinks that if he beats Mitsui then he will be the official ace of Shohoku."  
  
"I see,"  
  
"Why don't you investigate on this?" Akagi asked me.  
  
"Oh sure, I will," I said.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey Rei, guess what? I'm the new Ryonan captain," Sendoh told me.  
  
"Congratulations! You're really the greatest," I told him.  
  
"Rei, I think God didn't wanna leave me with nothing. Yes, I wasn't able to have you but I became captain." Sendoh laughed silently. "I guess it's not so bad after all."  
  
"Yeah. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you." I said. "You're gonna be the next Maki." I smiled. He'll be so popular.  
  
"But still, your bro is my idol."  
  
"Aww. Thanks." I said.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey, what's happening to you lately? Everybody thinks you're being weird," I said to Rukawa the next morning.  
  
"Well. I'm still deciding on what to do," Rukawa said.  
  
"Huh? I don't think that's the answer to my question,"  
  
He looked at me earnestly with his dark blue eyes heavily fixated on mine. "I wanna join the NBA."  
  
My mind went blank. "Whoa! What a far dream you have, Kaede,"  
  
"It's possible," Rukawa said. "If I try."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"I'm going to Mr. Anzai to ask permission."  
  
"Are you really serious?" I asked. "Because, there are other players who are better than Sendoh and Mitsui."  
  
He looked a bit upset at what I said. "What do you mean.?"  
  
"You have to beat all the other best players of our country." I said.  
  
"The best player of our country is already dead. How will I be able to challenge him?" he joked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Hisoka-san isn't the only best player in the prefecture and in the country. Consider Maki, Fujima, Akagi, Jin." I thought some more. ".Sendoh." I looked at him seriously. "Don't forget, it was my brother who taught Sendoh how to play basketball,"  
  
Rukawa sighed. "You're right, I guess."  
  
"Go and talk to Mr. Anzai but his words might be exactly what I have just told you."  
  
"Okay." Rukawa sighed again and just looked out the window.  
  
+++  
  
"Rei." it was Rukawa.  
  
"Why call me up this early? It's 4 AM."  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm bothered." He said.  
  
"What's been bothering you?" I asked.  
  
"I went to Mr. Anzai's house yesterday afternoon." He said.  
  
"And?" I asked.  
  
"You were right. The exact words you told me were the exact words he told me." He sighed. "I just wanna fulfill this dream. That's all I want."  
  
"See, I told you. Don't settle for something too big when you haven't tried fulfilling smaller ones."  
  
"Oh god. What am I supposed to do with my life?" he asked.  
  
"I say, you train more." I suggested.  
  
"But I don't know. How?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. "I have no idea."  
  
"By the way, wanna know where I am?" He said.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"Outside your bedroom window."  
  
I abruptly stood up and peeked outside. Rukawa was standing outside with his phone.  
  
"Freak," I smiled as I was peeking outside. "You'll die in the cold."  
  
"It's okay. As long as I have seen you before I died then it's okay."  
  
"Go to sleep. Go home." I said seriously. "I don't want you to sleep in class."  
  
"Okay. Bye." And he hung up.  
  
I lied down my bed. Then, the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rei." It was Rukawa again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since you're better than me in basketball," he paused.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. What does this idiot want?  
  
"I want to ask you a favor. Could you please train me? Please?"  
  
I let out a short breath. I just smiled. "Of course we may,"  
  
"Thanks. I really think you're great too so, well, you know."  
  
"When do you wanna start? If you want, we can start now."  
  
"But, you're still sleepy and all." Rukawa said.  
  
"It's fine with me, really." I beamed while looking at him.  
  
"Well, sure. I'll wait for you," he said.  
  
"If you want, we can pass by the bakeshop after our practice."  
  
"Great! I'll wait for you."  
  
+++ 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Decision  
  
-After a few months-  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rukawa called me as he was looking out the window. "I have decided."  
  
"What have you decided on?" I asked.  
  
"I'm joining the national team after the school year." Rukawa said.  
  
"What?!?" I cried. "Isn't our training enough.?" I said, trembling. "You're gonna leave me."  
  
"I wanna be the best. That's why I wanna do this."  
  
"Then what'll happen to me? You're gonna leave me alone? You're such an idiot!" I cried.  
  
Rukawa couldn't answer.  
  
"You are so selfish. I should've settled for Sendoh instead. He's not selfish, unlike you!"  
  
"But Rei, I wanna train more. I wanna be an NBA player," he said. "It has been my long-time dream!"  
  
"What's more important, me or your damn dream?" I shouted.  
  
"I-I."  
  
"Freak!" I left him alone.  
  
I went home, angry with Rukawa. He's gonna leave me for the national team? Asshole!  
  
When I went home, my mom was seated at the couch.  
  
"Honey, you have a letter. It's at the coffee table." My mom said.  
  
"Huh? From whom was it?" I asked.  
  
"You go check out for yourself." She said with a mysterious smile.  
  
I smiled. "Really?" I was in a bad mood but still I tried to see the letter.  
  
I went to the coffee table and got the letter. It was a white envelope with the words 'PLEASE READ IMMEDIATELY' on the flap.  
  
I wonder. What's so urgent about this?  
  
When I opened the letter and read its contents, I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
+++ 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The letter was from the national team. I was being recruited into the women's basketball team.  
  
What a coincidence, since Rukawa was also going to the national team.  
  
The truth was, I didn't really wanna join the team. But the offer was too juicy to resist. and I didn't wanna lose Rukawa.  
  
Soon, it was already time to go.  
  
We were both getting ready to go to the training center, which was located in another district.  
  
"I'm scared," Rukawa said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because I'm joining the national team and Sendoh is still better than me." Rukawa said.  
  
"How'd you know?" I asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten? Coach Anzai told me a few months ago." He answered.  
  
"Well, you're gonna train further so that when you come back, you're the best." I said with a smile.  
  
"But Sendoh is unbeatable, like your brother."  
  
"You wanna see the grave of Hisoka-san?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure. He's a high school basketball great,"  
  
We went to the cemetery where my brother, Hisoka was buried before going to the station.  
  
I kneeled down and said a little prayer.  
  
"My brother is very proud for us both." I said.  
  
"Yes, I know he is. Another Sanada is in the team again."  
  
"He should've been in the team too by now. You would've been teammates if he was still alive."  
  
After a while, we were already ready to go to the train station.  
  
As we arrived, I saw a figure that was very familiar.  
  
"Rei!" It was Sendoh.  
  
"Akira!" I ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Take care, Rei. I will pray for you always. I promise. Do well in the team, okay?" he said as he hugged me so tightly.  
  
"C'mon, don't cry. I'm not yet dead, you know." I said.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Me too. I'm coming back, I promise." I said. "Good luck in leading Ryonan. I know you'll succeed and I know you'll get the ticket to the Inter-High next year. I trust you, Akira."  
  
He looked at Rukawa as he wiped the tears on his eyes. "You both take care. Treat her well, okay?" he said.  
  
"I will," Rukawa said.  
  
Then, the whole Shohoku team came, along with Sakuragi's gang, the Ryonan team and my mom.  
  
"Good luck, Rukawa. Good luck, Rei," they all said.  
  
"Rei Sanada, you're really an outstanding athlete." Uozumi said.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"Things turned out so differently. But still, I wish you the best." Koshino said.  
  
"I know. Haha." I laughed and gave Koshino a high five.  
  
Then, Sakuragi went to Rukawa. "Good luck, stupid fox."  
  
Rukawa smirked. "Bastard. thanks." He looked down. "Thanks so much for everything. I'm sorry for the stuff I've done."  
  
"I'm gonna train hard so that I can beat you the next time." Sakuragi said.  
  
"Do well." Rukawa said. They gave each other a high-five as well.  
  
Then we were already given our last call.  
  
We gave a last look at everybody, then we finally left.  
  
"Do you think those twelve years that you were crushing on Sendoh go to waste?" Rukawa asked me in the train.  
  
"Nope." I said.  
  
"But, you've liked him since you were kids. Then, you found out that he liked you too. But still, you picked me. Do you think you did the right thing?" he added.  
  
"Well, Sendoh's cute, nice, friendly, funny, so good in basketball and he has been my crush for a long time however there are certain things I didn't find in him that I found in you." I looked at him with a smile.  
  
"What are those, if it ain't that bad to ask?"  
  
"It's a secret. If you were a girl you'd know."  
  
"But have you forgotten that we think the same way?"  
  
"And why is that so??"  
  
"Because you're a tomboy, and that makes you a guy like me!"  
  
"You stupid idiot! Then if that is so then you were kissing a man all along! Ugh, you're a gay after all! Gross!"  
  
"Tomboy! Tomboy!"  
  
"Gay idiot!"  
  
+++  
  
Whoo! A new fic finished at last! Hahaha! c:  
  
Did u guys understand why this fic's entitled "In a Rush"? Well. isn't it obvious?  
  
The two main characters fell in love with each other in a rush. Got it? Argh!  
  
I'm not good at giving titles so. gomen.  
  
For suggestions, comments and violent reactions regarding this fic, email me at nick_carter032@yahoo.com or send me a message at my mobile phone: +639164264160. Thanks for reading this piece of mush. Thanks!!!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
I just wanna set records straight. Just because I made this fic, it doesn't mean that I'm overly in love with Rukawa. Heck, I hate him so much!! I just made this because I wanted to make a fic with Sendoh in it. I couldn't make Rukawa the antagonist here because he was already the adversary in my other fic so I just made Rukawa the good guy here. Well, just setting things straight. My friends who read this thought I was madly in love with that lethargic weirdo. *sigh* well, that's it. Jaa ne! Mitsui and Sendoh forever! ^_~ 


End file.
